The Black Room
Authors Note: '''This is not about the Black Room found on the '''Roblox’s Myths Wiki ''here. Again, this is not related to the RM Black Room. Enjoy the pasta! '''History Behind The Black Room' The Black Rooms’ discovery is quite recent. On August 24th, 2018, a user by the name of JGFFOX '''visited a strange game requested to him by a friend. He and his friend joined the game, and he had and uneasy feeling about it. However, his friend told him not to worry, and that is was probably one of those joke games. They approached a giant black box in the middle of the map a few minutes after walking, and decided to enter it. It was completely pitch black inside, and no lights were visible in there either. Fox quickly left the box, but his friend stayed behind. ”Uhh, dude, let’s play something different..“ Fox said, uneasy. His friend did not answer. He checked the player list, and he wasn’t there. However, he could still see the character of his friend waiting near the entrance of the box. And that’s when his friend spoke. ”Come join me.” He said, wanting to be firm. ”What?“ Fox said, clearly confused. Fox was about to type something else, but he couldn’t, as his character was slowly moving towards the box. His friend had left the game, but he was still being dragged towards the box. Eventually, the darkness in the box consumed him, and he was never seen or heard from again. And it still remains a mystery where he and his friend could’ve wound up in. However, some suspect that the real origin came from way earlier. There was a user named '''Death who joined October 31st of 2009, and had starting making the friends the day his account was created. Somehow, he accumulated over 500 friends. What’s worse is thay everyone in his friends list had a completely black avatar, but with a face on it. The face, brought horror to many who saw it. A few hours after the account was created, everyone in Deaths friends list was in a game. A strange game of sorts, you could say. It was titled “Inescapable“ and it had over 7 thousand visits at the time. A user by the name of milkshake '''took notice of all the chaos, and decided to join his game. There, Death and his many friends awaiting his arrival. Milkshake tried to type something, but to no avail. Nothing would pop up. Suddenly, he started gasping for air, so he quickly left the game, and that’s when the feeling stopped. Milkshake, to this day, still has no idea what the hell actually happened, but he’s not risking the game again. '''Reports Report 1 (10/31/09) Report shown above. Report 2 (8/24/17) Report shown above. Report 3 (9/11/17) A Roblox user reported his friend joining a game named “The Dark Box”. He reported that even after he had tried several times to message or join him, the game would either kick him out or his friend wouldn’t respond to the messages. Report 4 (9/30/17) A small developer noticed that his creations were morphing into giant black boxes before his eyes. Report 5 (Final report;10/31/17) A group of people in the same game reported a giant box floating overhead and kicking players out of the server and removing objects. Those Affected * JGFFOX * JGFFOX’s friend * Friends of Death * Death (possibly) * Multiple visitors from Report 1 * The Roblox users friend from Report 2 * Multiple players who visited the developers game from Report 3 * Multiple users from Report 4 * Several others Notes * The games related to the box seem to be very dangerous, both for your a Roblox character and real world self. Multiple people have reported the feeling of someone strangling them becoming common the more they place those types of games. * Multiple people have gone missing since playing the game. * There are multiple clones of this game, but most are fake or meant to scare. * Death and milkshake are the only ones known to Roblox who’ve survived the games related to the box. * The game has since been taken down due to Inappropriate content. References The inspiration for the name! Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Site Based Category:Games